Various containers of this general type have heretofore been designed; however because of certain design characteristics they are possessed of one or more of the following shortcomings: (1) the blank utilizes an inordinate amount of blank material; (2) the blank is of complex configuration, difficult to form, and awkward to set up; (3) the packaged article is not securely accommodated and protected within the container; and (4) it is difficult to load an article into the container.